Random Unnamed Vday fic
by TrulyWished
Summary: Yay! Another completely random fic! Following Ikakku the day before Valentine's, we have Hisagi/Matsumoto, Yumichika/Ishida, and Ikkaku/Kira. Light yaoi, mostly just kinda fun.


Yeah, I'm late. Oops. Oh well, enjoy anyway!

Random, unnamed V-day fic.

"Yo. We need to have a dis-cussion." Hisagi tried to ignore the heavy presence in the doorway. But it wandered in and flopped on his spare chair. The one that he put his feet on when no one was around to see him and had just removed them from.

"Well, please, come in. Make yourself comfortable." He smirked over the stack of papers. "Can I get you some tea? Or maybe a beer would be more to your liking?"

Ikkaku snorted loudly and propped his feet on the edge of the desk. "Shut it you idiot. What did you get Ran?"

Playing dumb seemed like a good plan, if only to poke at the tiger a bit. "Rangiku? Why would I get her anything?" Never mind that Valentine's Day would be tomorrow and he had already bought her a year's supply of chocolates. That she would eat in a few hours then demand that he rub her stomach but that was alright too.

She had a pretty cute stomach, right under those excellent… "Oi, no spacing out. Don't you go thinking about her boobs while I'm talking to you." Ikkaku growled and leaned forward. "And you show her a good time tomorrow, not just alcohol and fucking."

"Madarame, I am fully aware of my responsibilities towards Rangiku, tomorrow and always." The tattooed brunet slouched back in his chair and fiddled with a pen. "Our plans are none of your business but I assure you it is not just 'alcohol and fucking,' though I suspect she would enjoy that as much as anything." The bald man huffed and folded his arms. "You should be more concerned with yourself."

"Whatever. Just don't fuck it up. She got herself a new dress and" The older man's face flushed bright red. "Some other stuff."

Ah. The real reason he'd stopped by, to make certain his friend and protégé had a good time and wouldn't be disappointed. Shuhei grinned and shook his head. "Ikkaku, we will be fine. Make your own plans." Because if Kira was disappointed, there would be more than a few pints of blood spilt.

"Meh. Gimme that beer." The younger man sighed and led the way to the back room and managed to bribe his past superior officer out without too much fuss.

1234567890

"Oi, idiot!" Byakuya twitched but didn't look up from his report. "Yo, Captain, where's the moron?"

Dark eyes glared at the bald man from behind a paper, pen still moving steadily over the one on the desk. "I'm sure I have no idea. If you don't mind, some of us have duties to perform. Regardless of the slackness of some divisions, the Sixth will continue to run smoothly."

"Hey now, no need to be rude. I just need to find that useless redhead of yours." A quick look around the room assured Ikkaku his target was nowhere to be found and he turned to go.

"He is not 'my' redhead." The cool voice stopped the rougher man in the doorway, back still turned. "But if you must find him, perhaps the gardens would be an appropriate place to look."

Ikkaku grinned and waved over his shoulder. "Thanks, Captain." He jogged around the fancy building, looking for the easiest entrance to the vast gardens. Captain Kuchiki might be a cold bastard but he wasn't so bad. "Renji! Get your ass out here!"

"What?" The redhead was sprawled on his stomach, sword laying across his back as he struggled through a book filled with strange drawings and bright colors. He looked up briefly before going back to mouthing the words to the story.

Ikkaku leaned over him and skimmed briefly. "What the fuck is that?" Weird creatures ran across the pages, engaged in some kind of battle filled with long winded speeches.

Renji flushed and closed the book quickly. "Book Orihime gave me. What do you want?" He shifted his weight to roll to his knee and up to his feet. It was intimidating enough to stand and look up at Ikkaku never mind lay on the ground and he couldn't stand to feel even that small twinge of nervousness.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Thick arms folded and a smug grin watched the tattooed face frown.

"Nothing? I dunno, probably work on getting this read before I visit next week." His cheeks turned pink at the reminder of his confinement. The Captain had informed him that his absences from duty while he was exploring the Human World with Orihime were not to be tolerated and now he was on a strict schedule of visitation rights.

Ikkaku smirked. "That's what I thought. But, your generous friend has arrived to save you from your idiocy." A foled piee of paper snapped out of a pocket and was extended by two fingers. "Bow down to me and behold my greatness."

An eyebrow arched and the redhead reached out to snag the paper, skimming the date and time quickly. "What the fuck is it?"

"That is a reservation for tomorrow at Reina's place."

"Why the hell would I want to go to that shit hole? Hell, Zaraki won't even go there." Renji folded his arms and glared.

Dark eyes rolled at his stupidity. "Not the old place, the new place. Remember she's banging that guy from the Second?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, and he got her a decent job at that fancy restaurant." Renji beamed and waved his hand, pleased with himself for remembering. "But why do I want to go there? Not really my style, right?"

Ikkaku's hand covered his face and he shook his head slowly. "Renji, tomorrow is Valentine's. Take Orihime for a nice date." He spoke slowly, as if explaining to a very young child. "She will appreciate it."

Dark red moved over the sharp cheekbones. "I, ah, have to do something?" The bald head nodded slowly in defeat; this was completely hopeless. "So, I should get her something, right?" His older friend nodded again. "Ok, ah, right. I'll" His shoulders rounded a bit and he started to slink away. "I'll go do that right now." He felt like a teenager again, scolded for not thinking before he acted, and he wanted to yell and throw a fit. But that wouldn't do him any good and he was slowly learning to keep himself in check until he could decide the best course. Byakuya was rubbing off on him. He still couldn't bring himself to say thank you.

The taller man watched him wander off and shook his head again. 'Why I bother is beyond me.' But at the least the kid was growing up a bit. It was shrugged off and Ikkaku mentally ticked another name off his list. 'Next.'

1234567890

Ishida strode into his apartment, letting the door bang loudly behind him. 'Asshole.' His father had actually showed up for a parent teacher meeting then proceeded to snip about the lack of club activities on his roster. As if he didn't have enough to deal with. "And what do you want?"

A familiar reitsu pattern, one that you couldn't spend time with Yumichika without picking up, moved through his kitchen and leaned in the door, arms folded. "What kind of greeting is that? After I waited all day for you too." The other option was to drop by the school and try to avoid everyone with strong spiritual senses.

"I don't have time to play with you." Uryuu shoved at his glasses and poured himself a glass of water, sipping slowly while he waited, back turned on his lover's best friend. "State your business and leave." He was not in a good mood, not only from his father but Ichigo being his usual obnoxious, ignorant self, mocking him loudly for the blue and white shirt he'd chosen. And, to make life even more fun, the shop he'd meant to stop in at for Yumichika's final gift had closed by the time he'd been able to escape his father's criticism.

That bastard. He probably planned it that way.

Ikkaku grunted and leaned more fully on the door, invading the brunet's space casually. "So. I hear you're going out tomorrow." Ishida's eyes closed briefly in resignation; he should have seen this coming. "Where ya going?"

"Nowhere you need concern yourself with. He will have a lovely time, get a lovely present, and be home at a reasonable hour. Satisfied?" This overprotective garbage was really too much some days.

"Nope." The younger man tensed as he felt the bald man's spiritual power rise slowly. He casually gathered energy in his hand, ready to call his bow if needed. Having a shinigami at his back, even one he was used to, was unsettling. "He better have a fucking fantastic time. He got himself a new scarf."

Ishida snorted. "And one last week and the week before. He probably got a new pair of sandals and gloves too." As if new clothes meant anything to Yumichika.

"Yeah, well, this is a special scarf." Ikkaku tried not to laugh; Yume picked a good one this time, snotty attitude aside. "It's white." The younger man shrugged and rinsed his glass before placing it to the side to dry. "With blue stripes on it."

Uryuu froze, hand hovering over the wet glass. Yumichika had always refused to wear anything even remotely Quincy like, claiming it marked him as a kept man. Which was why the brunet had tried to make it to the shop that specialized in jewelled flowers and trinkets. Now that it was closed, his plan to provide a delicate, always blooming bouquet would have to be put on hold until later. A quick peek of dark eyes over his shoulder. "Really?" Damn, this changed everything. He needed something big, something impressive.

His lover's best friend grinned at him and nodded towards the living room, stepping back to allow the smaller form by. Even for a shinigami, Ikkaku was annoying. The brunet swept by him and came to an abrupt halt. On the table was a box with inlaid swirls of different coloured woods. His hand reached slowly to touch before he paused and glanced over this shoulder. "What is it?"

The bald man smirked and leaned on the wall, pleased with himself. "Jewellery box."

"Yumichika didn't say anything to me about wanting this." While it was beautiful, if it was unwanted he would be better off going with nothing and making it up later.

Ikkaku pushed away from the wall and wandered over to open the lid, showing sapphire silk on the inside. He examined it calmly, giving the younger man a chance to have a look as well. "Of course not. He demanded I get it for him, of course he wouldn't want you to get one too." The lid snapped shut with a click. "But, he hasn't earned a gift from me yet."

Ishida watched the older face carefully but saw only affection for his friend, no jealousy at all. He hated to take a gift and pulled his hand back. "Thank you for the thought, but I'll find something on my own." And of course, he wouldn't owe a shinigami a damn thing.

"See, here's the thing. I need some stuff from around here and thought I'd trade this for the info." The smile was hidden as little Quincy ears nearly perked straight up. Ikkaku was glad he wasn't that young anymore. That kind of self-denying pride was more a hindrance than a boon but you couldn't see it until you'd grown out of it. "So, what do you say? You get me this shit, I give you this thing, we're even."

He waited patiently while the teen thought it over. "Alright, what were you looking for?" Triumph was such a sweet feeling.

next day

Yumichika rose gracefully and brushed the younger brunet's shoulder as he passed, signalling him to stay. A flick of a thin wrist had Ikkaku trailing his long time friend around the corner only to be grabbed by the collar and jerked down. Noses touched and dark eyes widened at the sudden attack. "Ikka. I believe I told you to stay home tonight."

"What? I'm just making sure he doesn't act like an asshole." Red tinged tanned cheeks as long dark hair shook unhappily.

The older man had his cheek tapped gently. "Ikka, where should you be right now?"

Ikkaku frowned and tried to think of someone he was neglecting. "Nowhere? The Quincy is out there, Renji is managing not to completely humiliate himself, and Hisagi seems to be managing alright, if he could just get Matsumoto to stop drinking." He grinned suddenly, proud of himself for accomplishing a good night out for everyone. "I covered it all."

"Ikka, Ikka." Yumichika sounded like he could cry. "Where's Kira?" Purple watched intently as all color left his friend's face slowly, draining away as he realized exactly who was missing from his grand plan. A strangled whimper and the brunet sighed. "Go home."

When he was released, the bald man stumbled and fell to the floor, his legs too weak with horror to hold him up. "He's, he's, I.." His mouth worked slowly, trying to form words to describe what he'd done. "Yume?"

"I shouldn't. I should let you suffer. It's not as if he'll kill you." Dark hair tilted and a slender finger tapped the slightly pointed chin. "Well, not right away." A teasing smirk at the quiet whine. "Alright, you did put in a lot of effort. Here."

Ikkaku reached eagerly for the little red package and cradled it against his chest as if were made of snowflakes. "That was for Uryuu, so enjoy it." Quick nodding as a strong little hand was offered to pull the heavy man to his feet. "Get going."

Quick steps started for the door, then paused. "Thanks, Yume." An indelicate snort and rolled purple eyes got a laugh and a fast wave before the door slammed shut.

"So?" Uryuu leaned against the wall, watching his date stare after another man. "Did it work?"

"Fantastically." An arrogant grin and the taller man sauntered over, trailing his hand over thin, still broadening shoulders. "He actually believes I just happened to be carrying around an extra present."

"Well, now that that is taken care of, shall we?" The younger man bowed politely and motioned Yumichika to return to their table. "Will he figure it out?" Thin shoulders shrugged as he passed and the thought was pushed from their minds.

1234567890

'I'm gonna die.' But turning and running was completely out of the question, especially after Yume sent him. He would never hear the end of it. _Ever._ He shook his head, trying to will away the beginning headache. 'Okay, I can do this. Just walk in, say 'Hey gorgeous, I love you' and he won't kill me immediately.' He hoped. Unfortunately, Kira tended to shoot first and ask questions later when his temper was up.

A deep breath and he pushed firmly at the door. It was partially open before it occurred to him that he wasn't breathing, more than half expecting it to be locked. The entrance was dark but he could see light in the kitchen and toed his sandals off before padding quietly to the door.

Izuru sat at the table, kneeling in a loose yukata while he patted his hair absently with a towel. Ikkaku took a moment to just look, breathing in the sight of his lover relaxing after a bath, skin still glowing from the heat and the silver earrings along the curve of his ear gleaming in the soft light. He remembered the day Izuru came home with them, blushing ear to ear and the puffed tail that had almost been visible, clearly warning off any teasing. The week the older man had spent on the floor had almost been worth it.

They were both silent for long moments until Kira suddenly looked up, startled into dropping his towel. "Ikkaku!"

"Um, hey." All thoughts fled, leaving the bald man staring helplessly as his partner stood and hugged him, rubbing damp bangs on his shoulder.

"You're home early." A relaxed smile up and the blond pulled away to busy himself with setting another place at the low table. "You're lucky I made enough for two." He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Ikkaku shook his head mutely and tried to pull himself together. This must be a trap, he was being set up. His eyes narrowed and he watched the slender body twist and move quickly to set up the simple meal. There was no way in hell he was getting away with forgetting Valentine's.

No. Way. In. Hell.

Suddenly, the fact that he was still holding the flowers behind his back occurred to him and he thrust them out in front like a shield. "Izuru."

His lover looked up and gasped. "Ikkaku! They're beautiful!" Happiness glowed in the pale eyes as pink tinged high cheeks. "Thank you." They were just flowers he'd borrowed from Byakuya's garden on the way by but the way thin hands moved over the petals, they could be made of crystal and diamonds.

"They're, ah, nothing special." Really, they weren't, and he felt horribly, sickeningly guilty as he watched his partner fuss over them in a tall glass, arranging them just right.

"Of course they are. You brought them for me, they must be special." Kira beamed and Ikkaku fidgeted. "Come eat. It's a bit plain but I thought you'd be gone for most of the night."

The tall body folded into a cross-legged positioned and he accepted the bowl handed to him. "So, I ah, brought you something." The blond continued smiling and glanced at the flowers. "Something else." Which was technically true; he brought it, not bought it.

"Really? You didn't have to." Pale skin was turning bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't really get you much." Long fingers twisted as Kira stared at the table.

"Well, you haven't kicked me out yet." Ikkaku's lips twisted in a self-mocking smirk. "Though I probably deserve it."

Red cheeks turned away to stare at the table for a moment before the blond stood and turned his back, pretending to get extra dishes. "Ikkaku, I wouldn't kick you out." Regardless of the fact that he had before when he caught the older man flirting with an academy student. Or thought he did, which was basically the same thing.

The bald man stood and slid in behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the firm waist. "See, and that's what I don't get. I'm late, I kinda forgot about spending Valentine's with you, I didn't take you out." He nuzzled the short curl of blond hair at the base of the pale neck. "You should be throwing things by now."

Kira set the bowl down and went very still. "Oh? So you were out drinking."

Ikkaku reared back. "What? No!"

"Then you were gambling away our grocery money again?" The slender back tensed.

"That only happened once and I said I was sorry." He glared down at the blond head. "Anyway, I thought I would win."

Thin shoulders shook under his hand. "Hmm. The only thing left is that you were with some woman."

"Fuck no! The only one I want is you and you know it." Ikkaku finally managed to pry the thin fingers off the counter and turn the small body towards him. A bright grin made him falter and he stared down in confusion. "Kira?"

"Ikkaku, do you know how many complaints I've had about you this week? And, let's say requests, complete with bribes, to reign you in?" The blond laughed up at his surprised lover. "You were out monitoring, weren't you?" A slow nod from the bald man. "There's nothing wrong with that. You were just distracted."

"And you're not mad." He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he was forgiven. "Not even a bit?"

"Well, it might have been nice if you had thought to spare me some time but no, I'm not angry." Izuru leaned up to kiss gently, running his fingers over the strong arms that held him still. "I love you." It was this inherent kindness that brought them together after all.

"I love you." How could he not? This perfect, accepting man, who loved every part of him and still reached out. "I love you so much. It makes me crazy." A snort of laughter against the broad chest and Ikkaku chuckled back. "More so than I was before."

A pleased giggle from the younger man and they settled to eat quickly, chatting as dishes were emptied. "Feel like another bath?" Ikkaku nipped the back of Kira's neck playfully. "Can't have you getting cold now."

A never ending battle between them, because Izuru's body temperature was a bit low and his lover was determined that he would become seriously ill if he didn't have a hot, long bath every night. "I suppose I could. You'll be joining me of course?" Theoretically, he wasn't supposed to let himself be wet for too long but even if he did get sick, Ikkaku would look after him.

The bald man smirked and ran his hands over the gentle curve of a hip. "Of course." He eased his hands under the soft material to brush pale skin. Kira walked forward, letting his teasing partner follow him, chest pressed to his back. Clothing was shrugged off slowly, a taunting glide as the blond twisted away and fiddled with the water temperature.

A slow intake of breath and the older man wrapped his arms around the thin waist. "I love you." Kira smiled over his shoulder and leaned back for a kiss. "You are the most perfect person in the world and I pity anyone who has to settle."

Red flashed over the pale features and the blond turned away, fidgeting quietly. "No, I'm not."

"You are. You make me the happiest man in both worlds just by existing. Nothing is more important than to have you be strong and healthy. To have you look up at me and smile and to know that I've spent another day with you beside me." Gentle fingers turned the slightly sharp chin, forcing pale blue to meet the dark brown eyes.

Kira tried to pull away without success and finally gave in to lean against the larger frame. "You always say that. It's impossible, don't be silly."

A light grunt and the smaller body was lifted up to rest against a firm hip. "Right this instant is the best moment of my life and in a heartbeat will be the next. Forever, knowing that I have the night to spend with you and another morning to wake up beside you, that will make me happy forever."

Soft kisses fluttered over the upturned face. "You say the most romantic things. I adore you."

"I know." A soft yelp was muffled by Kira's shoulder. "Oi, no pinching." He stepped forward and leaned down to deposit his bundle in the hot water, following to pull the sleek form into his lap. "How about you make that up to me?" Laughing blue met his eyes as long bangs nodded.

1234567890

The towel ruffled long dry bangs but Kira didn't protest. Ikkaku loved his hair and playing with it wasn't hurting anything. He's already handed over the new sash and was currently playing with a small red box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Because Ikkaku had no idea and tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

A suspicious glance and the blond picked the edges carefully apart. Somehow, it didn't look like Ikkaku's wrapping skills, which were about on par with putting something in a bag. Finally, the lid was loose enough to slide off and he stared. Trembling fingers reached out to touch the tiny hoops, pale as his hair with alternating fire red and brilliant blue beads. "Ikkaku, they're gorgeous!"

His lover leaned over his shoulder to look, blinking slowly at the perfect gift. One that had very obviously not been intended for Ishida. 'Damn him anyways, he played me.' While Izuru cooed over the thin rings and started to remove his silver ones, the older man plotted revenge.

All his half-formed plans fled when Kira looked up shyly. "Ikkaku? Would you like to put them in for me?" For that kind of pleasure on his darling's face, maybe a bit of mockery could be ignored. Metal pushed gently through the small holes and was kissed as each snapped into place. "Thank you. I love you."

"Me too." A tight hug had the blond squirming gently until he could wrap his arms around wide shoulders and lean his head against the smooth chest. Guilt assailed the older man and he ducked his head as he confessed. "I didn't actually buy those."

Kira giggled into his chest and blew a fluttery kiss on tanned skin. "I know. I don't care. You brought them to me and I know you worked hard to make sure everyone had a good night."

Red rushed over Ikkaku's cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day. Even if it is a bit late." Quiet laughter against his chest and he smiled. It was worth it.

1

2

3

4

5

Again, yes, it's late and no, I have no excuse. They may have strayed slightly into oocness but forgive anyways. I'm thrilled you made it all the way to end and I hope you will review for me. Thank you!


End file.
